Es por las hormonas
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Ya había oído muchas veces esa tonta frase. Pero era mejor echarle la culpa a las locas hormonas, que admitir la verdadera razón por la que le gustaba robarle besos a Ishida. PAREJA CRACK. IshidaXKarin. NonQuincyWar.


BleachesdeTiteKuboCarajo!

Algo de romance para no parecer tan pervertida cuando publique una lluvia de hentai's (xD)!

* * *

¨Es por las hormonas¨ —Ya había oído muchas veces esa tonta frase. Desde su infancia.

Está de más decir que nunca le gustó. No hasta que llegó a la adolescencia, porque tenía que admitir que era una excusa muy buena para librarse de pormenores y no sentirse del todo culpable. Últimamente repetía esa frase en su cabeza, en esos momentos en que miraba a Ishida y su corazón no paraba de latir a todo galope.

En el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de que le gustaba Uryuu Ishida, se sintió patética.

Los 13 años eran para enamorarse de estrellas pop o actores adolescentes, incluso actores de televisión adultos con cara de críos, pero al parecer el destino estaba siempre esforzándose por hacerle la vida difícil en lo que se refería a lo normal. Y había terminado enamorándose del amigo de su hermano.

No le tomó importancia al principio, pensando que el sentimiento desaparecería con el paso de los días.

Para su mala suerte, no fue así.

De hecho, cada día era más difícil aparentar que no le provocaba nada cualquier parte de la persona que era Uryuu. Si bien siendo una niña nunca se sintió intimidad por los chicos, ya que había crecido y estado alrededor de muchos durante su infancia, hubo una corta parte de tiempo, casi meses, donde se ponía roja en su presencia. Mas luego se acostumbró y pudo estar, a su alrededor, con la misma naturalidad que poseía al estar con cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, había nacido en ella un loco deseo que provocaba el amor.

La necesidad de probar los labios del chico que le robaba el sueño.

Esa era la razón por la que Ishida sentía que sufriría un ataque cualquier día de la semana, las veces que las pasaba cerca de ella.

Tenía que darle gracias al Rey Espiritual de no haber hecho bueno a Kurosaki en sentir reiatsu. O éste habría caído en cuenta, hace tiempo, de lo que sucedía en distintas habitaciones de su propia casa cada vez que se les daba por dejarlos solos.

Como en aquel momento.

La habitación de Kurosaki tenía la puerta abierta y aún siendo consciente de lo anterior, Uryuu se sentía totalmente alterado, como esperando que el shinigami entrara y los atrapara con las manos en la masa.

O con labios sobre labios.

Mejor dicho, con los labios de Karin atrapando los suyos.

¿Desde cuándo esa niña, que de niña ya no tenía mucho, había comenzado a dominarlo? Sí, era su culpa el dejarse dominar, porque no le cerró el paso desde el principio, cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar por el instinto.

Aún lo recordaba. Él y Kurosaki en la habitación de este último, el pelinaranja saliendo un momento, con gruñidos y todo, a buscar un bocadillo para ofrecerle a su invitado luego de que este le reclamara que no era buen anfitrión.

La chica había entrado un momento, dejándolo con la pregunta del típico ¨¿Necesitas algo?¨ en la boca.

Porque ella no había venido por una pregunta, sino por un beso.

Un beso que le robó al inclinar la espalda, con él sentado en pose india y con un libro entre las piernas.

Cuando ella simplemente soltó sus labios, estaba tan sorprendido, que no tuvo tiempo para procesar lo que sucedía.

Ichigo regresó antes de Ishida pudiera gritar qué demonios pasaba.

La chica se marchó luego de tomar la caja de un juego de PlayStation del escritorio de su hermano. ¡El idiota ni cuenta se dio de nada!

Luego del incidente, no pudo concentrarse en nada en lo que se mantuvo dentro de esa habitación. Incluso cuando salió rumbo a su hogar, Karin se las ingenió para salir de la clínica que estaba junto y robarle un beso de despedida antes de cruzar la puerta.

Los días siguientes fueron como soportar un infierno, donde lo único que pasaba por su cabeza, era lo muy fácil que podía ser abordado por la hermana del Kurosaki en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Lo fácil que sus labios podían ser asaltados por esa ladrona de besos.

Por el mismo alboroto, terminaba siempre pensando en cómo ella lo había besado y se preguntó por qué lo hizo.

¿Acaso era una broma de algunas chicas? ¿Se quería burlar de él de alguna manera? ¿Hacía eso con otros chicos de su edad o con mayores?

No podía concentrarse con sus estudios, ni con los hollows y hasta le aterraba volver a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Sin embargo, era inevitable volver donde el Shinigami Sustituto en algún momento.

Así que decidió que la próxima vez que la viera le pediría que hablaran a solas, afuera, en un lugar apartado. Ella debía de aclararle todo.

La vio un día saliendo de una tienda de electrónicos con una bolsa plástica, y le pidió lo antes planeado. Karin no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

Y al despedirse de nuevo le había besado, saludándole con un movimiento de mano diciéndole que lo vería en la cita. Las mejillas de Uryuu se volvieron dos tomates.

Ese tono, esa acción, esa sonrisa y sus palabras...

¡¿Acaso ella estaba intentando seducirlo?!

No respondió la duda en ese mismo momento.

Entonces **llegó el día**. ¿Era de esperar que la charla no estuviese saliendo nada como el Quincy había querido desde un inicio? No del todo.

Karin no se lo pensó dos veces antes de vestirse, poniéndose más femenina de lo normal para ella y vistiéndose como una chica lo haría para una cita real... Aunque el lugar elegido fuera el departamento de Ishida.

Así ella le confesó que estaba enamorada de él.

Uryuu se sintió confundido la declaración, incluso más de lo que estuvo por cualquier beso que recibió de ella antes. Cada facción de su rostro era la viva imagen de la palabra sorpresa. Por lo tanto, no supo qué decir al respecto.

No le contestó, hasta que Karin se paró de puntillas y desacomodó sus anteojos para llegar a su altura y darle un beso por enésima vez.

Dos segundos después se alejó apenas centímetros, con una sonrisa alegre mientras Uryuu echaba humor por las orejas.

— ¡No actúes como si te hubiera respondido algo bueno! —Le regañó, haciéndose atrás un poco asustado de que ella no temiera **tocarlo** mientras **pensaba**. Cogió aire, pero antes de rechistar ella volvió a atrapar sus labios.

— ¡Te dije que no está bien que—!

Beso.

— ¡¿Puedes parar de—

Beso.

— ¡BASTA!

Ishida dijo y dejó de hablar por temor a ser interrumpido de nuevo, esperando otro roce de labios.

Aunque el beso nunca llegó.

Aclarándose la garganta, Ishida se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Está decepcionado, **sempai**? —Ella rió.

El chico se sintió abochornado de haberse acostumbrado en poco segundos a que ella le robara besos. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, se acomodó el centro de los anteojos.

— Eres muy infantil. ¿No tienes ni un poco de vergüenza?

— No lo creo —Ella se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo molestia. — Si fuera infantil, de hecho no te consideraría guapo.

Eso impactó a Uryuu.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, haciéndose la tonta y sonrojándose por primera vez en su presencia.

El silencio incómodo hizo acto de presencia, provocando que Karin se sintiera como una niña tímida por lo tenso que se había puesto el ambiente.

— Eh, bueno... Olvida lo que dije si quieres —Sonrió avergonzada y triste al mismo tiempo, totalmente culpable por su estupidez.

Con el pomo en su mano y la puerta sin abrirse del todo, una mano se detuvo en su hombro, temiendo recibir una charla larga y cursi, Karin volteó el rostro para decirle que no necesitaba explicar nada porque entendía bien qué impedía que ellos tuvieran algún tipo de relación amorosa.

Apenas giró el rostro, sus labios volvieron a estar junto a los de Uryuu, pero esta vez ella no era la responsable.

— ¿Q—Qué significa esto? —Preguntó una vez libre.

— ¿Qué crees que significa?

Acto seguido, Ishida la miró con esa sonrisa amable que la había hecho enamorarse de él.

— Que mi hermano se enfadará mucho cuando se entere.

— ¿Conmigo o contigo?

— Con esto...

La respuesta a la pregunta no quedó completa, al menos no en palabras.


End file.
